Le grinçement des canines
by minifantome
Summary: OS. Ce son, c'est celui du sang. Ce sang ? C'est le sien, bien sûr. Quel autre liquide rouge boire, de toute façon ? Il n'en existe pas de plus sucré, exquis, délectable, psychédélique, savoureux, délicieux que le sien.


**Il le fallait. J'espère que ça vous plaira :).**

**Les personnages appartiennent à JK. Rowling.**

Il avait l'intime conviction d'être suivi. A la réflexion, c'était bien plus qu'une évidence. C'était une certitude.

Drago se retourna d'un seul coup, scrutant le couloir en plissant les yeux, attentif. Les ombres qui courraient sur les murs renforcèrent son sentiment d'oppression. Il tendit l'oreille, espérant percevoir un craquement ou un frottement qui confirmerait ses doutes. Un son bas résonna au fond du couloir. Il était presque imperceptible, mais il l'avait entendu. Il y avait qu_elqu'un d'autre_.

Il se gratta la gorge d'un grognement et passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux.

La sueur qui coulait sur son front lui fit honte. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si terrorisé ? Si une seule personne de son entourage le découvrait en cet instant, il ressentirait une telle honte qu'il lui serait quasiment impossible de prendre ensuite son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle d'un air naturel.

Il fallait que cette mascarade cesse dans l'immédiat. Une telle situation était intenable.

« Qui est là ? » Fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Personne ne lui répondit, bien évidemment. Cela dit, il entendit un froissement caractéristique. Le bruit d'une robe de sorcier qui traîne sur le sol. Il eut aussi l'impression de discerner une sorte de grincement désagréable qui lui arracha un frisson.

L'ombre qui courrait sur le mur se détacha pour se matérialiser devant lui. Il étouffa un ricanement narquois quand il vit qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. Le soulagement qui l'envahit fut tel qu'il dû se retenir pour ne pas lâcher un soupir satisfait.

« Granger. Que me vaut ce déplaisir ? »

La jeune femme tenait un nombre impressionnant de livres entre ses bras. Serrés contre sa poitrine, ils semblaient trois fois trop lourds pour elle. Elle secoua sa lourde chevelure brune dans une tentative désespérée pour enlever la mèche touffue qui lui obstruait la vue. Ses yeux marron fixèrent Drago pendant quelques secondes à peine. Puis elle détourna le regard et avança silencieusement dans le couloir.

« Je t'ai posé une question, Granger. » souffla Drago en barrant le passage de la jeune femme.

Hermione, arrivée à mi-chemin, jeta un regard ennuyé au Serpentard avant de lui asséner avec dédain :

« Si je ne te répond pas, c'est que je n'en ai pas envie. »

Drago fit quelques pas vers la jeune femme en bombant le torse. Le courage qui l'avait abandonné quelques instants plus tôt refit surface avec plus de force. Ce qui l'avait effrayé pendant un millième de seconde n'était, en fait, que cette minable petite sang de bourbe. Il allait pouvoir la torturer à loisir pour la punir de lui avoir foutu la trouille, et ce pendant de longues et délectables minutes.

« Granger, Granger, Granger… Tu sais ce que je fais aux sang de bourbe désobéissantes comme toi ? »

Cette fois-ci, le regard d'Hermione se fit dédaigneux. Elle était arrivée au niveau du Serpentard et passa à coté de lui en levant le menton d'une façon méprisante.

« Granger ! » Aboya-t-il.

Drago sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Cette petite garce ne prenait pas la peine de lui répondre et le faisait passer pour le dernier des imbéciles. Il allait lui montrer à qui elle avait à faire.

Il attrapa brusquement son bras et tira dessus. Elle avait la peau si froide que Drago faillit enlever sa main.

Dans un bruit sourd, les livres d'Hermione tombèrent par terre et s'étalèrent dans le couloir. Certains d'entre eux s'ouvrirent en grand, leurs pages volant doucement au grès d'un vent malvenu.

« Tu vas m'écouter, maintenant. »

Drago pris un ton de voix victorieux. Cette petite prétentieuse avait besoin d'une bonne leçon. Personne ne se moquait impunément de Drago Malefoy sans en subir les conséquences.

Hermione ne sembla manifester aucun intérêt pour les menaces du Serpentard. Au contraire. Elle paraissait s'en moquer comme de ses premières chaussures cirées. Elle resta parfaitement immobile, debout dans le couloir. Son dos était agité de soubresauts et Drago pensa avec une joie malsaine qu'elle était peut-être en train de sangloter. Il tira plus fort sur son bras pour qu'elle se retourne.

Il tira.

Tira.

Et tira.

Hermione ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, solidement ancrée dans le sol. Drago sentit une telle haine s'emparer de lui qu'il était certain que son visage était en train de se couvrir de plaques rouges. Comment osait-elle ?

« Granger… Siffla-t-il d'une voix menaçante. Retourne-toi… Sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? »

Sa voix le surpris. Il ne voyait pas son visage mais il pouvait saisir cette pointe d'agacement et ce soupçon de rage qui perçait entre ses mots. Pourquoi, par Salazar, n'avait-elle pas peur ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la jeune femme fit volte face. Ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec ceux de Drago. Son regard métallique se perdit un instant dans les grandes étendues marron, puis il grimaça. Son visage s'approcha de celui d'Hermione. Il colla presque sa bouche sur l'oreille de la jeune femme.

« Tu veux que je te fasse mal, Granger ? » Murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit.

Se crispa.

Et gloussa.

Éberlué, Drago la regarda se tordre de rire et porter ses deux mains à son ventre pour se courber en deux. Le visage de la Gryffondor s'empourpra sous l'effet de sa crise d'hilarité tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre un mur pour ne pas tomber.

Elle mit bien une ou deux minute à se calmer. Lorsque tout sembla revenir à la normale, elle coula un regard agressif à Drago.

« Tu crois, dit-elle à mi-voix, que tout le monde est comme toi ? Tu crois que tous les êtres humains sont des trouillards imbus d'eux-mêmes ? Tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Tu n'en as pas idée. Tu ne peux pas me faire mal. Tu ne le pourras jamais, même si tu le voulais de tout ton corps. Tu ne pourrais même pas me tuer. Je suis morte. »

.

.

.

Il rêvait d'elle. Toutes les nuits, il la voyait balancer ses cheveux derrière ses épaules d'un air distrait. Elle ramassait ses livres. Sa jupe remontait le long de ses cuisses quand elle se penchait. Sa bouche formait des mots qu'il n'entendait pas. Ses yeux clignaient dans l'obscurité. Elle sentait bon. Et puis elle prenait feu. Elle riait. Son rire se répercutait contre les murs, prenait possession du château, de Drago. Elle disparaissait et il n'y avait plus rien.

.

.

.

« Granger, laisse-toi faire, s'il te plaît. Juste une fois. »

Il la tenait coincée contre le mur pour l'empêcher de bouger. Sa bouche effleurait la sienne avec insistance. Elle était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait aspirer son souffle s'il le voulait. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'elle ne respirait pas.

Il sentait sa poitrine se coller en toute indécence contre son torse. Elle le regardait avec une lueur insolente dans le regard, semblant prendre plaisir à ce petit jeu. Les coins de sa bouche remontèrent d'un coup, dévoilant l'ombre d'un sourire.

« N'essaye même pas, Malefoy. »

Ses yeux ne tentèrent pas de la faire céder. Il avait compris que c'était peine perdue depuis longtemps. Elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Ou peut-être que s'il faisait l'effort d'utiliser ses maigres talents d'orateur…

« Tu n'es pas morte, laisse-moi te le montrer. »

Elle secoua la tête. Ses cheveux frôlèrent le visage de Drago dans une mordante caresse. Il leva la main pour passer ses doigts entre les boucles désordonnées, mais elle l'arrêta en chemin.

« Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi, Malefoy. La guerre m'a tuée. Elle m'a transformée.

-Non, Granger. S'il te plaît. »

Sa bouche s'approcha à nouveau de la sienne, trop tentante pour rester éloignée. Son odeur lui parvint aux narines, entêtante et insistante. Il ferma les yeux. Elle était si enivrante et si sensuelle… D'où lui venait ce pouvoir irréel ?

« Granger, tu es… Tu vaux la peine de… Tout ça… » Bredouilla-t-il en perdant contenance.

Hermione posa sa main sur le torse de Drago. Ses traits se crispèrent. Une flamme coléreuse apparut dans ses yeux.

Elle poussa.

Il valsa.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de la personne à qui tu parles, crois-moi. Reste en dehors de ça. Reste en dehors de ma vie. »

.

.

.

Elle s'était endormie sur son livre. Ses cheveux cachaient complètement son visage, mais il pouvait voir sa bouche entrouverte. Sa tête était posée sur la page tout comme sa main, installées sur un grossier dessin représentant un ogre. Elle avait l'air innocent et doux. Ses chaussettes étaient complètement tombées, ramassées sur ses chevilles. Elle s'en fichait, comme d'habitude.

Il remarqua un nœud dans sa tignasse. Il passa sa main entre ses cheveux, tentant malgré lui, sans comprendre pourquoi, de démêler l'enchevêtrement compliqué.

« Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas tomber ? »

Ses yeux grands ouverts le fixaient entre ses mèches mal coiffées. Elle redressa sa tête. Le dessin de l'ogre s'était imprimé sur sa joue sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Elle claqua des dents, produisant un grincement désagréable. Drago était persuadé d'avoir déjà entendu ce son quelque part.

« J'y arrive pas, Granger. C'est tout. »

Il soupira presque. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle lui échappait et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Mon sang est sale, pourtant. » Dit-elle avec mépris en fermant le livre d'un coup sec.

Elle se leva, faisant voltiger sa jupe qui révéla ses jambes blanches et maigres. Elle ramassa son sac, le posa sur son épaule et disparu entre les rayonnages avec son livre.

« Attends ! »

Drago se leva et la suivi dans la bibliothèque. Elle l'ignora superbement, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un livre. Ses doigts touchèrent la reliure de l'ouvrage qu'elle voulait et il paru basculer tout seul vers elle.

« Granger… Commença-t-il en attrapant son poignet.

-Tu me tapes sur les nerfs, Malefoy. Ne me touche pas. » Grogna Hermione en dégageant son bras d'un geste rapide.

Elle cala le livre sous son bras et changea de coté pour partir. Drago haussa un sourcil puis se colla contre son dos. Son bras entoura son cou pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus.

« Écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Hermione ignora superbement sa réplique. Elle frémit et se retourna d'un bloc, en colère.

« Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire. »

Sa voix chargée de haine ne lui échappa pas et lui pinça étrangement le cœur. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle le laisse faire, juste une seule fois. S'il pouvait lui montrer, lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas morte…

Il coinça sa jambe entre ses cuisses pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Je peux t'aider… J'ai tellement envie que tu te sentes bien.

Hermione lui décocha une œillade furieuse et lui marcha volontairement sur le pied.

« Oh oui, tu peux m'aider. Tu vas le faire. Maintenant. Parce que là, tu commences vraiment à m'agacer. Tu l'auras bien mérité. Et après je ne veux plus jamais te voir traîner dans mes pattes. »

Le regard d'Hermione sembla s'élargir. Ses pupilles noires prirent une ampleur plus importante et elle se rapprocha de lui en émettant une sorte de grincement répétitif et fort désagréable. Drago tressaillit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'une lueur mauvaise envahissait ses yeux et qu'il lui avait semblé l'entendre _grogner_. Peut-être était-elle aussi dangereuse qu'elle le prétendait, finalement.

« Je… Sais pas. Hésita-t-il.

-Trop tard. »

Hermione attrapa ses cheveux à pleine main et enfonça ses ongles pointus dans la peau de son crâne. Malgré sa petite taille et son allure fluette, elle possédait une force dont il n'avait même pas idée.

Elle se pencha sur lui, son nez effleurant sa joue. Son souffle saccadé caressa sa peau et ses yeux brillèrent étrangement. Drago eut l'étrange impression qu'elle était en train de le _renifler_.

Hermione tira vivement sur son cuir chevelu pour lui faire pencher la tête sur le coté, lui faisant étouffer un cri de douleur. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle fixait son cou. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres rougies d'une manière goulue et avala sa salive. Elle émit une sorte de cri sans qu'il sache s'il s'agissait de plaisir ou de désir.

La bouche d'Hermione se posa sur sa jugulaire. Il poussa un gémissement rauque au contact de ses lèvres chaudes et humides. Son corps s'enflamma immédiatement, allumant une flamme brûlante dans son ventre. Il sentit sa langue courir sur sa veine avec avidité, sa bouche aspirant sa peau. Jamais aucune femme ne lui avait fait quelque chose d'aussi sensuel.

Elle se recula doucement et il entendit à nouveau un étrange crissement.

Finalement, elle embrassa son cou, sa langue courant de temps à autre sur sa peau comme pour faire durer le plaisir. Sa main se crispa dans ses cheveux, lui faisant un peu plus mal. Le cœur de Drago se mit à battre puissamment dans sa poitrine. Il respira de plus en plus fort et de manière erratique. Il posa maladroitement sa main dans le dos d'Hermione pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Elle rit contre sa peau.

« Oh, Malefoy… T'as tellement envie que je te fasse mal… » Chuchota-t-elle.

Il sentit alors quelque chose de pointu lui taquiner le cou. Une sorte de panique s'empara de lui alors qu'elle appuyait contre sa veine palpitante. Il aurait du comprendre plus tôt que Granger était un vampire. C'était tellement évident qu'il ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Dommage.

Hermione le mordit sans prévenir. Il eu l'impression qu'elle ouvrait une vanne condamnée jusque là. La souffrance qu'il ressentit quand elle lui planta ses crocs dans le cou lui fit momentanément penser au basilic et à ses crocs empoisonnés.

Il sentit qu'elle aspirait tout ce qu'il y avait de vital en lui en même temps qu'une brûlure affreuse lui traversait le corps tout entier. Ce drainage forcé lui arracha un cri de douleur qu'elle ne sembla même pas entendre. Elle buvait son sang avec avidité, application, riant et soupirant de plaisir en même temps. Elle le mélangeait à son répugnant petit liquide de sang de bourbe.

Et il s'en fichait.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était encore entendre son rire courir dans son cou.

C'était qu'elle mette sa main dans ses cheveux.

C'était elle qu'il voulait.

Cela sembla durer des heures entières. La douleur le rendit hagard et s'estompa peu à peu, remplacée par une sorte d'engourdissement. La souffrance cuisante et brûlante qui violentait son cou disparu totalement quand elle se recula.

Les yeux plongés dans le vague, il la regarda lécher ses lèvres en fermant les yeux.

« Tu es tellement délicieux, Malefoy. » Sa voix était complètement psychédélique. Elle résonnait dans sa boîte crânienne comme un million de petits sons.

Il voulu tendre sa main vers elle pour toucher son visage, mais il était si épuisé qu'il parvint tout juste à bouger l'un de ses doigts. Elle aperçu son mouvement et sourit largement.

Elle se pencha. La vue de Drago s'obscurcit comme s'il allait s'évanouir. Le noir l'envahissait mais il pouvait encore voir ses traits fins, ses yeux avec sa pupille dilatée comme celle d'une droguée. Elle s'approcha de son visage. Le sang qu'elle avait bu gouttait encore de ses deux longues canines aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir. Elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne, pressant ses lèvres engourdies et froides. Il trembla. Quand elle se recula, toute la chaleur du corps de Drago parti avec elle.

.

.

.

Elle était partie. Ils lui avaient dit. Elle s'entraînait avec des personnes plus expérimentées qu'eux. Elle s'était laissé mordre pour aider son meilleur ami, il était normal qu'elle fasse tout pour y arriver. S'il ne mourrait pas pendant la guerre, peut-être la reverrait-il. Ils n'en savaient rien.

Drago avait couru. Jamais il n'avait fait ça, aussi vite. Une fois qu'il était dehors, debout, giflé par le froid, tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était ce vide immense au creux de son corps. Elle était partie.

« Hermione ! » Sa voix s'était cassée quand il l'avait appelée. Il savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas mais il avait la conviction qu'il se devait d'essayer malgré tout.

« Hermione ! »

Il était ridicule. Il le savait. Et il s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle revienne.

Le froid l'engourdit de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait en buvant son sang avec avidité. Sa bouche sur la sienne était un souvenir impérissable. Mais elle n'était plus là.

« Hermione ! »

Les volutes blanches et glacées commencèrent à l'encercler comme pour l'empêcher de retourner à l'intérieur du château.

« Je te trouverais ! »

Son cri se perdit sur les remparts du château, mettant définitivement fin à sa plainte douloureuse pour être remplacée par les mugissements mécontents du vent.

.

.

.

Quand elle posa ses doigts sur ses canines, elle eut presque mal au cœur de ne pas les sentir percer contre son pouce et son index.

Elle n'était plus morte. Dumbledore était un homme assez puissant pour lui rendre la vie. Pourtant, Hermione se sentait toute aussi vide que lorsqu'elle n'était obsédée que par une chose : le sang.

Elle regarda son genou écorché. Non, décidément, ça ne lui faisait rien. Pas même un chatouillis dans l'estomac. Elle poussa un lourd soupir chargé de sous-entendus. Elle n'était pas certaine de préférer être humaine.

Elle hocha la tête avec tristesse puis regarda son genou avec une rancœur contenue. Elle se pencha tout de même pour absorber le liquide chaud qui s'écoulait de sa plaie, par habitude. Sa bouche se posa doucement sur sa blessure et elle sentit le goût métallique envahir ses sens. Elle ferma les yeux et aspira le sang. Il lui en fallait plus. Elle décida de nettoyer complètement l'écorchure. Elle posa sa langue sur sa coupure, les yeux toujours fermés et…

Elle lécha une autre langue.

Hermione recula si brusquement qu'elle se cogna la tête contre le meuble qui se trouvait derrière elle. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et identifie la personne accroupie devant elle, elle émit une suite de borborygmes incompréhensibles.

Comme cela était-il possible, par Merlin ? Dans sa salle de bain. A Londres. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années et, pourtant, il avait à peine changé. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour lui, comme s'il n'avait pas été touché par tous les changements opérés dans le monde sorcier.

C'était Drago. Drago Malefoy.

« Malefoy… Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

Un étrange et désagréable grincement répondit à sa question. Drago reporta ses yeux sur sa coupure. Un sourire éclaira ses lèvres pendant qu'il les léchait. Il avait du sang sur le menton.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme pour l'éloigner de son genou ensanglanté. La colère éclaira ses pupilles marron. Elle fit de son mieux pour contrôler la haine qui l'envahissait, mais ce fut peine perdue. A l'instant même où elle comprit de quoi il retournait, elle sentit que ses membres étaient agités par des tremblements rapprochés et incontrôlables.

« Tu es un vampire ? Cria-t-elle en lui décochant une pichenette sur le front. Crétin !

-Hum… Granger… Pas de gros mots.» Ronronna Drago d'une voix rauque.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa son doigt sur sa blessure avec un large sourire. La jeune femme hurla de douleur.

« Dégage ! » Fit-elle en le repoussant de toutes ses forces.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Le doigt du jeune homme resta exactement à la même place.

Hermione rougit de honte et de colère à la fois. Ce pourri d'ancien Serpentard avait tout ce qu'elle n'avait plu. La force, le pouvoir. L'impression d'être mort, mais pas l'impression d'être _vide_. Une furieuse envie de pleurer s'empara d'elle. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes qu'elle refoula de tout son corps sans y parvenir.

« Granger… » Reprit Drago.

Sa main se posa sur son visage, essuyant la larme rageuse qui coulait sur sa joue. Hermione fit mine de lui mordre les doigts puis détourna la tête et se leva.

« Va-t-en. » Lui cracha-t-elle en désignant la porte.

Il se leva à son tour et l'attrapa par le bras. Il la tira contre lui avec tant de force que son coude craqua affreusement. Elle se retrouva plaquée sur son torse, la tête posée contre sa cage thoracique. Elle n'entendit pas son cœur battre quand son oreille rencontra sa poitrine. Il était mort.

Ce veinard.

Toute la frustration et la colère qu'elle avait ressentit ces derniers temps et qu'elle s'était efforcé de refuser et de faire disparaître tant bien que mal réapparu d'un coup. Ses joues s'empourprèrent d'un coup. Comment avait-il osé faire une chose pareille ? Pourquoi avait-il le droit d'être un vampire et pas elle ? Qu'avait-il de plus qu'elle ?

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en tirer de cette manière. C'était beaucoup trop facile.

« C'était ta seule chance de t'en sortir. Siffla-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Et tu l'as laissée passée. Tant pis pour toi. Je te l'ais déjà dit, tu n'as aucune idée de la personne à qui tu as à faire. »

Elle porta la main à son cou et se griffa d'un coup sec jusqu'à la poitrine. Le sang perla sur sa peau pâle, formant une traînée outrageusement provocante et délicieusement tentatrice.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre trop longtemps avant de voir les pupilles noires de Drago s'élargir et prendre le pas sur l'acier de ses yeux. Quelques secondes suffirent. La bouche d'Hermione se fendit d'un large sourire tandis qu'il reculait, impuissant.

Elle le tenait.

« Tu n'es pas vampire depuis assez longtemps pour te maîtriser, n'est ce pas ? » Gloussa-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, ses hanches se balançant dangereusement.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour… Bredouilla-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Pour me transformer ? Murmura-t-elle sensuellement. Pourtant c'est ce que tu vas faire… Je sais que tu en meures d'envie, Drago. Tu n'as jamais mordu personne. Ca se voit dans tes yeux. Tu as l'air d'avoir peur… Mais ne t'inquiète pas… Ça ne te fera pas de mal. Au contraire. Ça te fera un bien fou. Tu vas y prendre un tel plaisir… »

Elle se colla contre son torse et le regarda fixer sa poitrine, incapable de réagir.

« Tu en as envie, pas vrai ? Je sais que ça te tiraille… Avoue-le… Dis le Drago. Fais-le. »

Il cligna des yeux une fois ou deux. Son regard remonta jusqu'à son visage puis se reporta à nouveau sur son cou et sa poitrine.

« Je suis tellement excitée… Lui susurra Hermione à l'oreille et se frottant contre sa jambe. Tu entends mon cœur ? Tu devrais sentir ses pulsations. J'ai tellement envie que tu me mordes, Drago. Je suis totalement consentante. J'en crève de désir… »

Drago grinça des dents. Son regard était étrangement absent et vitreux. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et Hermione vit deux pointes blanches et brillantes luire contre sa langue.

Il essaya de lutter. Son corps lui ordonnait de se jeter sur elle. Il ne voulait pas faire ça maintenant, pas après avoir attendu tout ce temps pour la retrouver… Pourtant c'était comme si quelque chose en lui hurlait, voulait sortir. Elle lui avait donné son accord. Il fallait qu'il la morde immédiatement. Elle ne méritait pas mieux.

Il posa sa bouche sur sa peau et sentit le tiraillement dans son corps s'apaiser immédiatement. La soif et la faim mêlés au désir le firent resserrer sa prise autour d'elle. Elle frémit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, soufflant contre son oreille. Elle sentit qu'il l'attrapait avec possessivité par la taille pour la serrer contre lui et ne résista pas. Il lécha sa plaie et remonta jusqu'à son cou. Hermione sentit des picotements envahir son corps à mesure qu'il cheminait. Elle avait chaud. La sueur coulait sur son front et dans son dos.

Le tremblement du corps de Drago ne lui échappa pas. Il était entré dans une sorte de transe. Ses lèvres s'appuyèrent sur la peau de la jeune femme, lui provoquant un ou deux frissons incontrôlables.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ressentir un tel plaisir et faillit gémir quand il grogna avidement dans son oreille. Elle sentit ses dents pointues jouer avec la peau fine qui recouvrait sa jugulaire comme elle avait tant aimé le faire avec lui.

Puis, sans prévenir, il la mordit férocement. Elle poussa un cri de douleur. Drago était bien plus vigoureux que la fille qui avait transformé Hermione en vampire. Il pompait le sang avec une force sans pareille et ne s'embarrassait pas de préliminaires. Il était très rapide.

Le plaisir le traversait par vagues successives. Hermione était délicieuse, comme un fruit mur et sucré bien juteux. Il aimait ça… Il aimait tellement ça. Il voulait boire tout son sang pour qu'elle reste dans son corps à tout jamais, que son ADN se mélange avec le sien et qu'il sente sa présence en lui pour l'éternité.

Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, le regard d'Hermione commença à se troubler.

« Laisse-moi… Te… » Essaya-t-elle de dire, sans succès.

Entendre sa voix sembla le ramener à la raison. Il avait à peine relevé là tête qu'il croisa son regard. Elle était toute molle entre ses bras. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient passer un mince filet d'air qu'il n'arrivait presque pas à sentir.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

Il ne réfléchit pas et posa son poignet sur sa bouche. Hermione grogna et secoua la tête doucement.

« Il faut vraiment tout faire soi-même… »

Et elle mordit.

.

.

.

Hermione était affalée sur Drago par terre, dans sa cuisine. Elle avait réussit à le faire tomber parce qu'il n'avait pas détecté sa présence tout de suite. Depuis qu'il l'avait transformée, elle avait constamment faim de son sang.

Elle ignora le désir brûlant qui traversait le corps du jeune homme et ses mains qui caressaient son dos avec envie. Son sang était un tel délice que ça en devenait un péché. Si elle n'était pas morte, elle aurait dit qu'elle pourrait brûler en enfer pour ça.

Elle sentit qu'il allait perdre connaissance et décida que ça suffisait comme ça.

Elle releva la tête et lécha ses lèvres d'un air gourmand. Elle se leva d'un coup en suçant ses doigts. Il était temps qu'elle rentre chez elle. Une bonne tranche de viande crue et un bain brûlant soulageraient surement cette douleur sourde qui battait dans son ventre.

« Ne pars pas. »

Il la retenait, comme toujours. Et comme à chaque fois, elle enlevait sa main d'un geste sec. Son cœur mort se soulevait quand elle s'échappait de sa poigne et qu'elle détournait le regard avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Une autre fois, Drago. »

.

.

.

« Je t'aime.

-Ne dis pas de choses stupides, enfin. »

Hermione le regarda d'un air amusé. Elle lécha le poignet du jeune homme à l'endroit même de la morsure qu'elle venait de lui infliger. Il frémit quand sa langue s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur la plaie et qu'elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

«Oh si, je t'aime tellement Hermione. »

Il lui sourit d'un air vague. Ses yeux, embués par l'état d'hébétude dans lequel il se trouvait, se fermèrent. Elle reposa son bras et se leva en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Décidément, elle aimait beaucoup le surprendre dans cette cuisine quand il s'y attendait le moins.

« A bientôt, Drago. »

.

.

.

« Je sais que tu m'aimes. »

Hermione cilla. Elle détourna la tête. Ce crétin avait réussit à l'attraper alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain en sous-vêtements. Il l'avait plaquée si fort contre le mur du couloir qu'elle sentait un bleu se former sur son omoplate.

Drago profita de son silence pour planter ses crocs dans son cou sans prendre la peine de la ménager. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier quand il chuchota dans son oreille :

« Hermione… Tu es mon pêché capital, j'espère que tu le sais. »

Le sang coula dans la bouche d'Hermione quand sa propre canine écorcha violemment sa lèvre inférieure. Mais c'était son sang à elle et cela ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux. Ça n'avait pas ce goût si sucré, si exquis, si délicat qui caractérisait si bien le sang de Drago. Son addiction.

.

.

.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. S'il te plait, Hermione.

-Tu veux que je te mente ?

-Pourquoi pas… Si c'est pour t'entendre dire ces mots au moins une fois.»

Elle mordit la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme et aspira le sang qui s'écoulait de sa plaie.

« Je t'aime_ bien_, Drago. » Fit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Il tenta de la repousser, mais elle fondit sur lui comme une chauve-souris sur un insecte et glissa ses jambes entre les siennes pour qu'il ne parte pas. Il se débattit un peu, puis ses bras tombèrent mollement le long de son corps et elle embrassa ses lèvres, récupérant le divin nectar qui s'en écoulait.

.

.

.

Hermione embrassa Drago à pleine bouche. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Elle avait fermé les yeux, concentrée, et avait passé ses bras autour de son cou pour être tout contre lui. Elle touchait sensuellement sa langue avec la sienne et elle n'essayait pas de le mordre. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de réaction de sa part. Il était tellement surpris qu'il faillit ne pas lui rendre son baiser.

Elle s'agrippa à lui comme une naufragée. Sa bouche pressait la sienne de manière tout à fait délicieuse. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, non… Il y avait aussi la façon qu'elle avait de se serrer contre lui, de remonter sa jambe le long de la sienne… Comme si elle aimait ça. Comme si le fait de l'embrasser lui procurait un plaisir insoutenable, un soulagement palpable.

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Drago ! »

Elle se recula, les joues rouges et le regard embrumé, portant ses doigts à sa bouche rougie.

« J'ai cru que tu étais mort. Tu n'aurais jamais du partir comme ça sans rien dire. » Souffla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, contrariée.

Drago eut un petit rire et attrapa sa main.

« Je suis mort pour toi il y a de ça six ans, Hermione. J'avais bien le droit de partir faire un tour pour me changer les idées. Si tu ne veux pas que je parte, répond plus souvent à mes questions. Je m'énerverai moins et je sortirai moins souvent. »

Elle rougit encore plus. Ses yeux se perdirent dans des pensées qu'elle était la seule à connaître. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour prendre sa décision. Elle ouvrit la bouche. La referma. L'ouvrit de nouveau.

« D'accord. Alors tu m'as demandé pourquoi… Pourquoi je restais toujours auprès de toi alors que je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'avais des… sentiments pour toi. Et bien… Tu sais… Quand tu es venu vers moi à Poudlard… C'était un peu comme retrouver la vie. Ça m'amusait, ça me faisait du bien. Mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre parce que je n'avais pas le temps pour ça. Je devais aider Harry à gagner la guerre.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant il n'y a plus que toi qui m'apaise. »

.

.

.

« C'est ridicule. »

Elle enleva son tee-shirt d'une seule main, dévoilant son soutien-gorge.

« Complètement ridicule. »

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou sans même penser à le mordre.

« Absolument grotesque. »

Elle déboutonna son jean et le fit glisser le long de ses cuisses.

«Immanquablement stupide. »

Elle se jeta sur lui et passa ses mains autour de son cou, pressant sa bouche contre la sienne.

« Je suis débile. »

Elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux, se perdant dans l'immensité de ses yeux.

« C'est faire preuve d'une telle faiblesse. »

Elle le poussa sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, presque hésitante.

« C'est parfaitement minable. »

Drago caressa son ventre. Ses mains descendirent jouer avec le nœud de sa petite culotte. Le sourire qui éclairait ses traits était si sincère qu'elle avait envie de pleurer. Pourquoi avait-elle attendu tout ce temps avant de lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'il la pourchassait sans relâche ?

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il lui susurra :

« Fais-toi pardonner, Hermione. Dis-le. »

Elle hésita, toujours assise sur ses hanches. Il attrapa sa main et l'entremêla à la sienne pour la poser sur son torse. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et détourna la tête pour éviter de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je… T… T'aime. »

Drago ricana et l'attira contre lui. Hermione lui sourit et pencha son cou sur le coté. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une étrange lueur tandis qu'elle se collait contre lui.

« Vas-y. Pardonne moi. »

Il émit un grincement étrange en frottant ses canines les unes contre les autres et plongea ses dents dans le cou d'Hermione avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Elle s'agrippa à lui et ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter.

.

Ce son, c'est celui du sang. Ce sang ? C'est le sien, bien sûr. Quel autre liquide rouge boire, de toute façon ? Il n'en existe pas de plus sucré, exquis, délectable, psychédélique, savoureux, délicieux que le sien.


End file.
